In a portable electronic apparatus, such as a mobile telephone, of the related art, two casings are connected movably to each other. The two casings are connected by a moving mechanism such as a slide mechanism including a slider. By sliding the slider relative to another component, the two casings are slid relative to each other. In general, a gap is formed between the slider and the component so that the slider smoothly slides relative to the component. This gap causes relative backlash between the two casings.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-93999 proposes a technique that suppresses relative backlash between two casings. One of the casings is provided with grooves extending in the longitudinal direction and the other casing is provided with ribs extending through the grooves.